Fantasy becomes Reality
by InuGhost2.0
Summary: Fargo fights the law, but the law won. Or did it? Fargo/Julia


**Fantasy Becomes Reality**

**By: **InuGhost2.0

**Disclaimer**: The following story is written solely for entertainment purposes. In no way does the author own or have any chance at owning anything that appears in it. Anyone saying otherwise is lying and should be forced to volunteer to act as the target next time Jo goes to the firing range.

A/N: This occurred to me while watching 'Your Face or Mine?' I hope you enjoy reading this and please review at the end so I can continue to improve the quality of my stories. Thank you.

_Warning this story contains spoilers for "Your Face or Mine?" so if you haven't seen it yet and don't want it spoiled then you should turn back now. _

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Global Dynamics a place where the greatest minds in the world worked. Everyday the thousands of employees would strive to make scientific advancements that would help mankind. Every office of the building was stocked with the latest and best technology in an effort to aid the continual research that was being done… well almost every office. Down in Section 4 amongst the bowels, mildew, and dampness of Global Dynamics older and more out of date labs and offices existed. It was here that troublesome and difficult scientists were shuffled off to in an effort to be forgotten about. It was down here away from all his fellow scientists that Douglas Fargo worked, and in spite of the shabby conditions he would trade it for the world.

Fargo looked tiredly at the clock somewhat surprised to see that it was already after 7 p.m. He had been working for the last ten hours trying to fix a problem with SARAH's software. Ever since the incident with the tensor field generator Fargo had been going over SARAH's data to figure out what had caused her to act in such a manner. While it wasn't unheard of for a computer to gain sentience and a personality, like Callister Raynes, it was still unusual and unknown of how it occurred. He had been slightly surprised to find a few bugs in the system and had spent the day trying to fix them. One in particular prevented SARAH from logging Zoe's arrivals. That little bugger had forced him to communicate with the former delinquent and he'd let her know that she would have 24 hours to remove that program before he was forced to inform Sheriff Carter. For covering for her Zoe thanked Fargo by delivering him his favorite lunch…free of charge. Deciding to call it a night Fargo entered the necessary password to shut down the computer. Turning to leave he was startled to see Jo standing in the entrance to his lab a grim look on her face.

"Jo what a surprise I didn't expect to see you today." Fargo felt like punching himself. With how much his voice squeaked and the extra half octave it'd raised there would be little doubt in the Deputy's mind of how nervous he currently was.

"Can it Fargo. The number of complaints against you that I've had to deal with today is well above average even for you. On top of that you extorted free food from Zoe. I just can't let that slide. Now put your hands behind your back."

Shocked Fargo held up his hands as he attempted to reason with the deputy. "Wait…what complaints? I've been in here all day. I didn't do anything wrong. Ask Zoe she'll tell you!" Adrenaline flooded Fargo's system as he began panicking. Spending a night in jail was never a picnic, and with Sheriff Carter gone out of town for a three day weekend it would be all the more unpleasant.

With a look of impatience Jo struck as fast as a snake. Grabbing Fargo by an arm and shoulder she quickly spun him around and slammed him headfirst onto a nearby table.

With a muffled groan Fargo became limp as he sank into unconsciousness.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Head pounding and glasses askew Fargo regained consciousness slowly. Tightness around his wrists, the awkward position of his arms, and the inky blackness surrounding him quickly confirmed his fears. Raising his head Fargo was able to determine that he was in the back of Jo's patrol car. Knowing that he couldn't have been out too long Fargo looked out the window and saw the shrinking form of Global Dynamics. For a moment he thought he saw a figure standing in the lit parking lot, but a second later his view was obscured by the forest.

"Glad to see that your awake back there Fargo. It would have sucked doing all that paperwork if you'd suffered any real injuries." Jo commented her eyes boring into Fargo's from the rearview mirror.

Sighing about his recent bad luck Fargo shifted around slightly and managed to get his glasses to sit more securely on his face. Gazing out the window Fargo was barely able to perceive the trees passing by in the dim reflection of the jeeps headlights.

Jo was quietly muttering to herself in an effort to relieve some of her frustration. Fargo wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying but something she said quickly drew his attention. "…I was actually able to quit early and head home for a nice relaxing bath. And wouldn't you know it had to be ruined by Zoe telling me about Fargo. I didn't even get to finish my bath."

Looking in the rearview mirror Fargo saw that Jo was unaware of him hearing her. He was about to apologize for ruining her evening when he noticed something that caused his eyes to widen in shock.

In her haste to get to GD and arrest him Jo had missed buttoning the top button of her shirt. With how the mirror was tilted Fargo had a generous and unobstructed view down her shirt. He was so focused on enjoying the sight of her cleavage that it took him a few moments to realize that Jo had also forgotten to wear her usual undershirt underneath her uniform. Unable to help himself Fargo shifted uneasily in his seat wanting a better view, but also not wanting to alert Jo to his wandering eyes. Seeing the creases and wrinkles easily visible in her shirt brought unbidden ideas to the forefront of Fargo's mind.

He began wondering if the undershirt was the only item Jo hadn't put on. The thought of Jo wearing only her uniform was having the usual effect on him. He quickly diverted his gaze from the deputy in the hope of quelling such thoughts. He was a Eureka scientist after all he had to keep a tight rein on his desires. Even if it was a partially dressed Jo. Subconsciously Fargo's eyes had drifted back to the mirror and were once again buried in the sight of Jo's breasts.

"We're here."

The sound of Jo's voice snapped Fargo out of his thoughts and he realized the view he had been enjoying was now blocked by the sight of Jo's shocked and enraged eyes.

"Fargo!" In an instant Jo was out of the car and had the back door opened. Before he could react she had a tight grip on the collar of his shirt and had him pressed up hard against the seat. "Were you looking down my shirt the entire ride!?!" She angrily said as she used her years of combat experience to pull his resisting form towards her and forced him to look her in the face.

Fargo was filled with a sense of panic. In all his years at Global Dynamics he'd been in his fair share of life or death situations. Somehow he'd always survived them, but this time he was fairly certain that he was going to die. Yet a small portion of his mind, one that had already accepted his untimely demise, took solace in the feeling of Jo's soft breasts pressed against his chest. "Jo I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself." Fargo babbled in his panic induced state.

Fire burned in Jo's eyes as she leaned in closer to Fargo till they're noses were practically touching. "Then tell me. Did you see anything you liked Douglas?"

Jo's words cut like a knife through Fargo's panic. Now filled with confusion and hope he opened his eyes and looked at the Deputy. "Wait what did you say?"

"I said…" Releasing her grip on Fargo's shirt she slid her hands around behind his neck and in a seductive voice "…did you see anything you liked Douglas?" Moving forward the last could of inches Jo gently kissed Fargo for a few seconds before pulling away.

Instinctively Fargo leaned forward trying to reacquire the soft and gentle lips that had been heating his passion before his mind reasserted itself. Looking at her in surprise Fargo managed to choke out "Julia?"

The shy and nervous smile that graced Jo's face instantly answered Fargo's question. "Yeah it's me Douglas…surprise."

"Bbut how?"

Biting her lip for a moment Jo…no Julia, Fargo mentally correct himself, looked away in embarrassment. "Well I wanted to surprise you for your birthday by allowing you to indulge in your fantasy. When I asked Jo she actually agreed to allow me to assume her form and help out. Turns out she's more of a romantic at heart than she lets people know. But you can't tell anyone especially Carter or she'll kill us both."

"Julia I appreciate it but you didn't have to do this for me. Sure Jo's a fantasy but no more so than some peoples fantasy's about sleeping with Samantha Carter, Edward Cullen, or Erica Cerra. Truthfully the only girl I want, or could ever want…is you."

Tears welled up in Julia's eyes at Fargo's loving words. Brushing away the tears in her eyes Julia stared lovingly at Fargo before wrapping her arms tightly around him and squeezing him tightly in a hug. "You'll never know how happy you just made me."

"I'm happy to hear that Julia, but you'd better undo these handcuffs so we can get you back to GD before your form starts destabilizing."

Releasing him Julia pulled away before smiling at him in an eerily similar way to Jo does when given an excuse to indiscriminately use the big guns. "There's no need to worry. I've managed to correct the process. So I'll look like Jo for 24 hours before reverting back to myself. Besides…" Reaching out a hand she placed it lightly on his chest before shoving him down so he was lying down on the seats. "…I'm enjoying the idea of you being helpless." Julia said her eyes glinting mischievously as she lay down on top of Fargo and began sucking at the pulse point on his neck.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Several hours later Fargo and Julia were reclining in the backseat of the jeep watching the sunrise. Julia's head was resting on his chest while Fargo's hands gently stroked her hair. These rare moments of peace meant so much too both scientists and gave them hope that all the hard work and effort at Global was truly worthwhile.

"So when do we have to get the jeep back to Jo?"

"She doesn't want it back until sometime tomorrow. She was quite clear that she wasn't to be disturbed today under any circumstances."

"I wonder why that is?" Fargo commented quietly as he gently kissed Julia's forehead.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Jo your positive no one's going to catch us here?" Zane quietly queried his girlfriend as he looked around nervously.

"Zane trust me Julia is going to be busy all day, and no one has any reason to try and access her lab. Besides you owe me after last week. Especially considering how close we got to being caught by Carter.

Sighing Zane began removing his shirt. "I just don't get you and your fantasy about having sex in Global."

"Yeah but you love me anyway." Jo said as she grasped Zane by the arms and pulled him down to the floor.

_Well that's it for now people. Hope you enjoyed it, now if you'll excuse me I need to get started on 'Subconscious Desires'____Jo/Fargo story. Oh and remember reviews make authors happy, and happy authors are productive authors." Bowing low InuGhost2.0 disappears in a cloud of smoke._


End file.
